Beautiful Soul
by Alexawynters
Summary: Summary: Selena runs Hell. Demi wants to sell her soul for a singing career. Selena gets closer to Demi and begins to face conflicting emotions in regards 2 the girl she may have feelings for, &the job she must perform in order to earn her way into Heaven


Beautiful Soul

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned them.. well.. you let your mind go off with that thought.

Author's Note: I think of weird shit when I'm at work.

Summary: Selena runs Hell. Demi wants to sell her soul for a singing career. Selena gets closer to Demi and begins to face conflicting emotions in regards to the girl she may have feelings for, and the job she must perform in order to earn her way into Heaven.

It was ten till midnight and seventeen year old Demetria Munroe was sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar. She was desperately trying to find the right lyrics to her newest song 'Don't Forget', and for some reason nothing she tried would come out right. Demi wished she could just get the words from her heart out on paper. Sadly, that wasn't happening any time soon.

With an annoyed sigh Demi gave up and laid back on her bed. This was retarded. She was never going to get discovered if she couldn't even finish a song.

Ever since she was little all Demi ever dreamed of was becoming a singer. Performing on stage in front of hundreds, singing her little heart out would be the greatest thing in her opinion. Still, Demi was only a mediocre singer at best (at least, that's what she thought). Demi wanted to cry. The likelihood of achieving her dreams were one in a million.

"I'd give anything to make this work…"

---

Meanwhile, down in the so called underworld, Selena Russo was staring into a liquid filled basin. It only activated when someone was about to make a wish and a few moments ago the liquid lit up as a sign that it was preparing to show her a lost soul.

With a sigh, Selena waited patiently for the image to appear. If there was one thing the angel hated about her job, it was the taking souls bit. Selena wasn't a bad angel, it wasn't like she had done anything awful to land her in this job. On the contrary, she had been promoted.

Yeah, that whole spiel about how if you're a good person in life, when you die you get to go straight to Heaven? Complete and utter bull. There were thousands of jobs associated with running Heaven and Hell and if you had been a good person, that was where you went after death. What job you ended up in depended entirely upon the types of sins and the frequency in which they occurred.

No matter what you always started at the lowest possible level, and worked your way up into the Pearly Gates. No one knew how long they would be there, or how often they would be promoted, since it varied from angel to angel based on their lives as humans. However for some reason, Selena had been in Hell the longest and also attained the job of running Hell for the longest period of time. Other angels were beginning to talk.

Selena pretended not to hear their whispers but that didn't mean they didn't affect her. Some angels were saying Selena had been a particularly bad person when she was alive and that was why she was still here. Others theorized that the reason was because Selena was so good at her job. This was almost a worse rumor because as angels it would be a sign of evil if one of their own turned out to actually enjoy tempting and taking the souls of innocents.

All these accusations weren't fair. Angel's couldn't remember their past lives. Something about conflicting interests or whatever. No one really protested this rule, figuring it was instead better to remain in blissful ignorance. Therefore it wasn't at all fair to judge Selena by acts she remembered nothing of. She was sure she was a different if not a better angel now.

If Selena were to guess, she would say that she wasn't in Hell, but instead she was in Purgatory. Working off her sins and earning her way into Heaven. As the centuries went by, Selena was beginning to resent her job. She hated taking souls. She was an angel for god's sakes, she was supposed to be helping souls, not damning them.

Images swam in the basin in front of Selena and she left her brooding for another time. Before her sat a beautiful brunette on a bed strumming a guitar and singing softly. Selena stared at the girl, unable to tear her gaze away. This girl's voice was… well it was heavenly. And Selena definitely knew what that sounded like. Such a shame that a talent like hers would never be heard in Heaven where it belonged. Then again, everyone had a choice. Maybe this girl would be smart, unlike the rest.

As Selena listened some more, she noticed the girl become increasingly frustrated, unable to find the lyrics she was looking for. Eventually the girl growled and slammed her hand down on a notebook labeled 'Demi'. So that's what the girl's name was.

Demi curled up on her bed, trying not to cry. She turned into her pillow and clutched it tightly as though it were her only life line. Then she whispered the words Selena was waiting to hear.

"I'd give anything to make this work.."

Selena grimaced. Stupid human. All of them, so easily willing to give up the most important thing for something so worthless. Their values were so horribly mixed up. They wanted money, they wanted fame, they wanted everything in the world. But what was more important that your immortal soul?

Still, it was her job and Selena had to try her best. She only hoped this Demi would make the right decision. With a shimmer and popping noise, Selena disappeared and reappeared in Demi's room.

"Anything, you say?"


End file.
